


The Late Show

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 [84]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, POV Dottie, Unrequited Love, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9723164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: In the dead of night, when the owls are cooing and the air in Berlin is cool and hazy, Dottie can feel Peggy watching her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 prompt: Dottie/Peggy - handcuffs.

In the dead of night, when the owls are cooing and the air in Berlin is cool and hazy, Dottie can feel Peggy watching her.

Peggy is good— _great_ , even. But Dottie is greater. She savors Peggy’s gaze from across the square like a rare after-dinner treat, Peggy’s eyes like fingertips grazing down the slope of Dottie’s bare back.

 _Keep watching, Peg_ , Dottie thinks. She slides off her robe; wipes off her makeup with cold cream. She knows Peggy sees every pin she puts in her hair, every mist of perfume. _Maybe I’ll show you something interesting_. She crawls into bed and, by instinct, reaches for her handcuffs in the night table. The cool metal is poised above her wrist, ready to snap her into safe complacency, when she pauses.

This will be the night. She stands and goes to the window, leaning against the sill, making as if she’s taking in the night once more before bed. Then, like she’s tossing a candy wrapper or a cigarette butt, she flicks the handcuffs over the railing, watching them fall onto the sidewalk.

 _Think of it as a gift_ , Dottie thinks, smirking. She closes the shutters. _And a warning. Goodnight, sweetheart._


End file.
